The Past
by Rose Rose Red
Summary: This fanfic is about the followers,the daughters, and the "others" in the 1st grade and how they were lke. There is no bad language of course cause they would be too young to know it! ^_^


So, what were the daughters of the moon like when they were little? I mean, it says that like Catty was adopted and stuff, but did the Daughters and the Followers ever meet? Oh, and when you picture the daughters of the moon in 1st grade, remember, not 4th graders, 1st graders.  
  
It was a sunny day in the LA. Well, that is if you denied the jaywalkers, the puffs of smoke, the dirty sidewalks, and the drug dealers. But other then that, it was quite nice.  
  
Little Catty, who was wearing overalls and her hair in braids, and Little Vanessa, who was wearing red lipstick, blue eye shadow, French braids, a mini skirt and a tank top, walked up the stairs to their classroom.  
  
Vanessa: My mommy told me that this is the new fashion..  
  
Catty: . . . . . . . . . .*stares*  
  
Vanessa: What's a matter?  
  
Catty: You mean I can dress up as a clown and get away with it without mommy telling me not to? Wow. . . .  
  
Vanessa: I guess. Mommy dresses me up. . . she says I look ad-or-a-bi-ble.  
  
Catty: Look!  
  
Serena, wearing a leather jacket with black bell-bottoms, and Jimena, wearing a pair of long boots and a leather skirt and a temporary tattoo that says "Bad Gurl", walk up the stairs.  
  
Jimena: *Goes up to a 5th grader* and what are you looking at?  
  
5th grader: Nothing! Don't hurt me!  
  
Serena: This is your last warning, punk. . . . don't mess with us!!!  
  
5th grader: Yes mam. . .sir!  
  
*Serena and Jimena walk away*  
  
Catty: Hi!  
  
Jimena: What's up?  
  
Vanessa: Um. . . the sky?  
  
Jimena . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Serena: . . . . . . . never mind  
  
Jimena: Oh, I'd like you all to meet Veto  
  
Vanessa: Ew . . . cooties!  
  
Serena and Veto: . . . . . . .  
  
Catty: Vanessa, if someone has cooties, it's you . . .  
  
Jimena: *cough* *cough* As I was saying. This is veto . . . .  
  
Serena: Yo wazzup?  
  
Serena and Veto do a fancy handshake.  
  
Vanessa: Hiya!  
  
Veto: *looking scared* uh . . . . .hi . . .  
  
Serena: *reads Jimena's mind* I don't think Vanessa is hitting on Veto, Jimena.  
  
Jimena: We didn't need to know that.but, you better not hit on Veto!  
  
Veto: . . . . o . . .k . . . .I'm I missing something here?  
  
Vanessa: Know I'm not! Besides, I have Michael . . .  
  
Catty: . . . oh toilet . . .  
  
Michael comes over.  
  
Michael: Hi Vanessa . . .  
  
Vanessa: Hi Michael  
  
Jimena: Oh dear..um.let's go.let's leave los stupidos alone. . .  
  
Catty, Serena,Veto: Good idea . . .  
  
All leave and go on monkey bars  
  
Michael: Hi I'm Michael . . . .*looks at his pants* I had an accident . . .  
  
Catty: *watching from a distance* oh, toilet, look what bad conversation they're having.  
  
Jimena: Come on, let's go to the swings.  
  
Veto: Good idea.  
  
Stanton: Hey Serena!  
  
Serena: You appeared again like magic! Teach me how to!  
  
Stanton: Sorry, can't.  
  
Serena: Fine.*looks kind of like she's going to have a tantrum*  
  
Catty: Come on! We have to get to class.even though we have the stupid math test.  
  
Jimena: Yeah, and now, I can't cut class anymore cause of the police outside.  
  
Veto: Let's go.  
  
As they sit down in class..  
  
Teacher: Chris, your late.  
  
Chris: *goes over to the teacher's desk* No I'm not.the bell hasn't gone "ding ding ding"!  
  
Teacher: *grabs Chris's hand* Well........*holds his arm for a while*.*bell rings* now you are.  
  
Catty: That was mean you toilet!  
  
Teacher: Catty, sit in a corner!  
  
Catty: Serena!  
  
Serena: *mind controls the teacher*  
  
Teacher: Oh dear, I'm I late?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Teacher: Oh dear.well, we better get started.here are your math tests.  
  
Jimena: Serena! Why didn't you go into her mind and erase that we had a test today?  
  
Serena: Cause I have a better idea.  
  
The teacher passes out the tests..  
  
Teacher: Begin..  
  
  
  
Want to know what happens next? What is little Serena's plan? Find out in the next chapter! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


End file.
